


First Meeting

by RaeValentine



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incomplete Garbage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeValentine/pseuds/RaeValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat alone was enough to annoy her. The meeting was just the icing on the cake.<br/>If she had to sit through one more lecture, it was going to be a hell of a day.. for all parties involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> (An incomplete one shot thing? for a friend's birthday. I miss our OCs a lot, so I decided to write something for him to get my old writing muscles some exercise.)

East City during the summer, sweltering by anyone’s standards. Not that a certain alchemist had any choice but to go to work that day. Her commanding officer, a certain Col. Roy Mustang, had a meeting he wanted her to attend with the newest certified State Alchemist. It was always the same, he would get her to make friends and try to shove a partner on her. Not Major Lucille Ambrose. She worked alone - had for years - and there was nothing Mustang could do to change her mind.

Lucy was determined to get this newest recruit to quit early on, or at least transfer. Not one person had consented to be her partner after the first mission. Frankly, she’d had enough, but unless the King put her under new command, there was nothing she could do. Her eldest brother had a sick sense of humor, but they all just liked to watch her suffer. It was her punishment for being born first.

Sitting under the creak of a ceiling fan in full swing, staring daggers into a book rather than chance a glance towards her commanding officer, Lucy was perfectly fine with ignoring him until her erstwhile partner deigned to show his face. They were usually male. Lucy found that she was the only female State Alchemist of her generation, which didn’t exactly sit well with her. Gender wasn’t something she generally cared about. You were either strong enough to survive, or weak enough to die young. She hoped this newer boy would at least be able to keep up with her. Not every newly certified alchemist was young; some were old men too set in their ways, or didn’t consider Lucy every inch their equal, let alone their superior. Mustang’s voice broke through her concentration just as she turned another page in her book. 

“What am I going to do with you, Lucy?” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had been prattling on as usual, and she hadn’t listened to a single word. It didn’t really matter. Twenty four hours from now, she’d be back on her own, stuck behind an office desk until another opportunity presented itself. Maybe she’d go visit King Bradley’s son. He at least wasn’t unpleasant to be around. Lucy adored children, even in her new body. She’d been a school teacher before she’d died, some centuries previously, when civilization was something only children dreamed of. Lucy decided to answer Mustang; it was better to think she hadn’t ignored him. The young Major hated being lectured by anyone, least of all someone who thought they were better than you in every conceivable way. 

“What do you mean, sir?” she asked, bookmarking her place before shutting the book and placing it beside her on the couch, giving him her full attention. Mustang repressed a shudder, not for the first, or even third time that day. Those amethyst eyes, cold to their very core, unnerved him like nothing else could. They were the eyes of a world weary adult, far older than her years. Suppressing a smirk, she waited for his reply.

“Don’t give me that. It’s dangerous for a woman to travel alone, no matter how strong you are. Military or not, we don’t need another incident. Remember last year?”

It was a gentle rebuke, but Lucy knew when she was being talked down to. The year previously, she’d caused the death of her last partner. Indirectly, of course, but there’d still been an investigation by Hughes’ department. It had been his fault, really. He just couldn’t keep up with her, and he got in the way of her killing blow, foolishly trying to stop her. He stood no chance, her hand cutting right through his abdomen like butter. Lucy didn’t need a weapon to kill you, she could do it with her bare hands; that’s why she was so valuable to the military. 

“It was ruled a tragic accident as you well know. Had he not thought he could do everything himself, he would still be alive today. Not every problem can be solved through diplomacy.. sir.” A frown graced her features, usually a blank slate. Was it really so much to ask that she be left to her own devices? Men should not be given power, she thought. They twist their words to meet their own ends, all “for the people” or so they claimed. Humans were such disgusting creatures.. It was a miracle she did not have more blood on her hands.

Before either they or the Lieutenant standing sentry behind Mustangs’ desk could offer a rebuke, there was a loud knock on the office door. ‘Finally, the boy arrives.’ Lucy thought, showing no trace of interest whatsoever. Honestly, she was bored; there were no challenges in this world she could not overcome, save her one goal. That had proven far more difficult than she had originally thought. It was not easy when you could not simply die after a natural number of years. The next best thing for the violet-eyed woman was to find a way to become human. Only then could she truly find happiness in her own mortality.

“Come in!” Mustang’s piercing call rang throughout the room, every note laced with lazy authority. Sighing softly, the Berserker Alchemist turned her head, sweeping her bangs behind an ear as she did so. The door slowly creaked open, a man in his late teens, perhaps early twenties walking casually into the room as though he owned it. Immediately, a heavy, pervasive sense of dislike blossomed in Lucy’s chest. Overconfident, stuck up child were the first words to come to mind as she glared at the young redhead. The door shut behind him, the unfortunate youth coming to stand within feet of her sitting place, facing the Colonel’s desk as though he’d rather be anywhere else but here. That, at least, she could sympathize with. 

“Major Lucille Ambrose, this is Gaige Faust, your new partner.” Lucy avoided any outward display of emotion if she could help it, but she could not stop the narrowing of her eyes as she gazed from her smirking superior to the boy before her. He regarded her with feigned interest, stormy grey eyes meeting her own cold amethyst. One eye bore a scar that ran from his eyebrow to the top of his cheek, the other hidden behind crimson bangs. He was dressed in fine clothing fit for nobles, right down to his shiny black boots. Lucy hated every inch of him at first glance. 

“A woman? Interesting.. The pleasure is all mine, Major.” His voice grated on her ears, though it sounded far deeper than she imagined. He certainly looked older than his years. ‘The dogs are getting younger every year..’ she thought bitterly, remembering how old the Elric brothers were when she first met them. Lucy was never unkind to them, having gone through so much hell herself, she respected them, both as skilled alchemists, and comrades. This boy before her resembled everything she despised. 

Calmly, she stood, standing nearly as tall as the boy himself. Lucy was of considerable height, often times towering over her superiors, all save those few who outranked her; the now deceased Brigadier General, Basque Gran, Major Alex Armstrong, and even the serial killer known only as Scar were just a few inches taller. Holding out her hand with narrowed eyes, the Major in question offered her hand to the boy, a sly smirk adorning her features. It had been so long since she;d met anyone close to her age, or the age she was pretending to be. Perhaps he would even last until the end of their mission.

“The pleasure is mine.” Her voice was low and silky, rustling over and in on itself. She was not unaccustomed to men and women alike cowering in fear, or shaking in their boots before her, but this one held his ground as well as anyone, a curious look flickering in the depths of those cloudy eyes. Lucy had often been told she sounded just like her sister, but the truth was that she adopted her original voice from when she was alive, rather than bother to create a new one. It didn’t suit her vain nature. Her presence made all but the King himself uneasy, but Gaige met her gaze without much more than an initial shudder passing down his spine. It was just as well, she thought. She could not afford human attachments, child or not. Then again, Lucy considered everyone a child. Until they earned something better.

“You both leave in the morning, so I suggest you become acquainted now to save time. You’re dismissed.” The Colonel’s voice cut in sharply. Both alchemists dropped their hands to their sides, Gaige’s going straight into his pockets, while Lucy bent to retrieve her book from its place on the couch. With a passing farewell glare, Lucy led the way out of Mustang’s office and down the hall. Gaige dutifully followed in her wake, pausing to nod goodbye to his superior officer on the way. The Major had no particular place in mind, she just wanted an escape from the stifling room and its hated occupant. 

As soon as the door closed behind the retreating alchemists, Mustang sighed, picking up the phone on the edge of his desk and dialing a certain number, giving his name and rank to the secretary, waiting only a moment or two before being connected. “It’s Mustang. Major Ambrose has been given her new assignment. I hope you’re sure about this, sir. If she snaps again, I may be forced to put her down myself.”

“That won’t be necessary.” came the smooth reply from the other end of the line. “If it comes to that, Colonel Mustang, I’ll be sure to take her out myself. You have my word.”

“..Yessir, King Bradley.” The Lieutenant standing just behind him suppressed a sharp intake of breath. She knew Lucy was bound to Mustang for the time being, orders from the King himself, but she didn’t know why. No one did. The Major was a dangerous woman to cross. Maybe the rumors about her really were true after all.. Riza Hawkeye hoped she’d never have to find out.


End file.
